


A Queen's Night At The Museum

by NZFandomPrincess96



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies), Pixar Films, Queen (Band)
Genre: 9/11, Historical, More characters and fandoms, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-02-28 06:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18750922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NZFandomPrincess96/pseuds/NZFandomPrincess96
Summary: When the supernatural takes over, the oddest things happen. Say, meeting a dead man who comes to life at night because of a certain tablet that comes from a certain series of movies that you were in?





	1. Chapter 1

A Queen's Nights At The Museum

　

**AN: I have read many Queen stories, and felt rather sorry for Rami that he never had the chance to meet Freddie Mercury. In a couple of stories, he does, and this is just another one.**

　

"Oh My God!" An Egyptian-American accented voice cried out in a voice that held disbelief, shock, and fear in it all at once. Only five minutes ago, Rami Malek and his fellow co-stars from the very successful, if not factually correct, biopic on the lives of the four band members of the British Rock Band Queen, simply entitled "Bohemian Rhapsody," had been on United Airlines flight 39 in the middle of the night, but now, thanks to some supernatural force, it was now early morning, and they were now flying on United Airlines flight 93.

Well, you may ask, what's a change in the flight number got to do with anything? I'll tell you. United Airlines flight 93 was involved in the terrorist attack that we now come to call "9/11." So, somehow, the four main actors had ended up back in time on a flight that was doomed to crash into The Pentagon.

All of the 37 passengers were doing a number of things to try and stop the attack on their flight. Rami, Gwilym, and Joe were on their cell phones, texting loved ones goodbyes, but their youngest co-star, Ben, wasn't doing a thing. In fact, he had somehow managed to fall asleep during the whole drama.

Joe, who was strongly rumoured to be gay, for Ben anyway, lightly shook him.

"Ben, wake up," he said gently.

The young British actor didn't move.

"Ben, please wake up. Tell you what, when we land, I'll get rid of Cardy," he said. He loved that cut-out of Ben that Roger Taylor had given to him for a joke, but he loved Ben even more.

However, his efforts were all for naught, and when Joe pulled Ben towards him, he worked out why. Sticking through the back of the seat was a sharp knife, dripping with blood.

"Ben, no!" cried Joe, and promptly turned his head to the side and threw up.

Rami and Gwilym, having finished texting their more important contacts, looked at each other.

"What do we do now?" Asked Rami, just as his watch turned to 09:57am, and all the other passengers and crew leapt up with weapons of their own.

"Of course. They all worked together to bring the hijackers under control," said Gwilym, just as Joe came running towards them.

"Guys, Ben's gone," he croaked out.

"What do you mean? You can't just leave a flight in mid-air. There's a ton of pressure on that door," said Rami, just as Sandy Bradshaw, one of their flight attendants, came running towards them, screaming "TERRORIST!" At the top of her lungs, and pointing accusingly at Rami.

"I'm not!" he told her. She didn't believe him until he began to help. Gwil and Joe helped him, too. They didn't have time to mourn the loss of their friend.

They fought on bravely, but as they were nearing the cockpit to try to gain some control on the already out of control flight, the plane suddenly flipped onto it's back, sending the passengers tumbling to the ceiling.

Rami closed his eyes tightly, and cried out, "I'm going to meet Freddie Mercury!" before an almighty bang caused the plane to explode and his vision went dark.

 

**AN: Not the nicest start to a story, and I'm not sure if Flight 93 actually exploded, but it does make it more dramatic. Also, I'm not American.**

 


	2. Well, Hello Dude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben wakes up in the British Museum.

Well, Hello Dude

**AN: I'm stocked by the amount of feedback on this story, not only here, but also Archive Of Our Own. I'm pleased that people are enjoying it. Now, on with the chapter.**

　

The young blonde groaned, swaying dangerously on his feet. His eyes were open, but unfocused. Everything around him was a blur, and he couldn't make head or tail of the situation he was in. The last thing he remembered was a sharp, excruciating pain exploding up and down the length of his spine, before everything went black.

Suddenly, a voice broke through the fog in his brain. "Dude. Dude. Focus, Dude." It sounded like something from a movie he'd once seen, and he blinked.

"What?" He asked, still confused.

"Ah, he lives, ay, Dude?" The man speaking to him was dressed in the British Museum's Security Guard's uniform, and he wore a friendly grin.

"What's your name, dude?" He asked.

"Ben, and why do you call everyone "Dude?""

The man shrugged. "Well," he said, his accent changing,"I just love the movie "Finding Nemo." It's a good film, and Crush was always my favorite. I'm Andrew, by the way. It's nice to meet you, Ben."

"You, too. But how did I get here. The last I remember was getting stabbed in the back on an airplane, going to America. My friends and I had just left London, not coming to London."

"The Supernatural was at work the other day. It dosen't happen often, but there you have it. Like, there's a world where the NAZI's won the war, fortunately, not this one. Anyway, I think you're here to be one of our four new Night Guards."

"Night Guard? Seriously?" Ben couldn't think of a job any less lame to have in a museum.

"Yep," Said Andrew. "Come, I'll show you around." He said with a smile.

"Are you Australian, Andrew?"

"Sure am, from Perth originally," he said, and led him into the cafe. It had a very French theme to it.

"Welcome to La Ratatouille," came a cheerful voice, and Ben glanced towards the counter where a tall guy with black hair smiled at him. Beside him were two others.

"Hey, you three. Ben, this is Patton, Janeane, and Lou, three very talented chefs. Anything you want, they can make, and Lou studied under both Janeane and Patton for a couple of years," Andrew introduced them.

"Smells delicious," the Brit smiled.

"Absolutely. Now, you are acutally guarding our exhibits, not the food, so I'll show you our Appreciation of Rock Music from Around the World Hall," he said. "That's the only area you need to worry about."

"Appreciation of Rock Music from Around the World Hall?" That's a mouthful," Ben said.

"Sure is, but first, meet our boss, Peter O'Toole," he said, waving a hand at a stern-looking man with black hair.

"Peter O'Toole? But he's an actor who passed away some years ago. Do actors die and get jobs here or something?" Asked Ben.

"Something like that, yeah," he agreed, and led the young man up to the sixth floor.

"Welcome to our Rock Music Hall, which takes less time than saying it's full name."

Ben grinned in delight. Mannequins upon mannequins of several rock musicains greeted him, all with faces. He recognised AC/DC, Pink Floyd, Led Zeplin, Kanzas, The Eagles, and many others. Children were gazing at them, reading up on their small information plaques, and some of them waved at Andrew as they passed by.

"Now this one is yours," said Andrew, and gestured to three mannequins, standing in front of a big red velvet curtain. One mannequin had darker-coloured skin than the others, and his brown eyes had a twinkle in them. He was dressed in a flamboyant yellow jacket and white pants. His long hair trailled down his back, and he was sitting at the piano.

As Ben looked away from Freddie Mercury, he missed the smirk on Andrew's face. Brian was lovingly holding his "Red Special," and John Deacon was "strumming" on his bass. Of course, they were only mannequins and not real.

"Hang on a minute, Andrew. Where's the drummer, Roger Taylor?"

"Hi, Ben!" Yelled Freddie, and the startled actor leapt back in shock. The three "Queen" members were actually the other three actors, and they were now beside themselves with laughter.

"Welcome to The British Museum, mate," grinned Rami, happily slapping the stunned Ben on the back in a friendly way.

Once he'd gotten over his shock, Ben grinned as well.

"Did you like our little surprise, Ben?" Chuckled Joe.

"Sure thing, Mazz. Hi, Gwil," he nodded at the other actor. "So, where's the real Queen mannequins?"

"Over there," smilled Gwil, pointing at the curtain, and Andrew pulled it open. The busts were the same as how the other three had been postioned,and Roger was there, as well.

"Cool," smiled Ben. "But where did you three get the other clothes from? "Well, we change them around a bit. And because of some magical force around this place, the clothes fit." Explained Andrew. "Ahh, that makes more sense," smiled Ben. 

　

**AN: Hope you enjoyed this one.**

 


End file.
